Rock Zurafa R145WB
Rocka Zurafa R145WB is a Defense Type Bey that appears in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Dx Xiang Wang Face Bolt: Zurafa The Face Bolt Depicts Qilin. It Is A Green Qilin With The Words "ZURAFA" Across It. It Is A Clear Version Face Bolt And Stickers Are Also Given. Energy Ring: Zurafa Zurafa Is An Energy Ring With A Bright Orange Opaque Flame Design With On A Translucent Yellow Background. It Is A Fiery Design. Fusion Wheel: Rock Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF and R2F. Rock also gets loose when used too much. Rock seems to be one of the most commonly used fusion wheels for defense types. Spin Track: Rubber 145 Rubber 145 is the third heaviest of all Spin Tracks available. It is made of a very firm Rubber and is both a viable Track for Attack and Defense Customizations. Its main purpose is to absorb hits from low attackers without moving much, though it hardly happens with most beys. It is shaped similar to Wide Defense 145 but with the plastic "wings" made of rubber and are more evenly spread out. Due to the gap of the wings, this makes some recoil. The wide shape and the Track's small placement makes it scrape the Stadium floor and thus making it lose Stamina. Despite its main use, Claw 145 outclasses it, but Rubber 145's heavy weight gives it advantage against tall Smash Attackers. R145 can be used for attack custom because its smash and increasing weight helps it attack better with the combo MF Gravity Perseus R145R2F/RF. Performence Tip: Wide Ball Wide Ball is pretty much Ball with a larger spherical surface, hence the “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the Bottom also causes offensive movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabilizer, which is what makes this a good Bey. This Wide Ball is black and grayish. This tip is good for attack types when using a rev up launcher. A good customization, though outclassed, is MF-H Twisted/Basalt Bull/Kerbecs GB145WB. It is outclassed by CS, RS, RDF, RSF and MB. Special Moves Srong Arm Flash Strong Arm Barrage Storm Surge Crushing Blast Kachara blast Gallery 250px-RockGiraffe.jpg 41g8BeFZW1L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Takara Tomy Pack roczurafahasbro.jpg|Hasbro Pack 120px-RockZurafaMotif.PNG|Motif ___rock_zurafa_r145_wd____by_makoto1993-d4h1mf0.jpg|With Code Beyblades_MF_S6_Keychain_ROCK_ZURAFA_Large.jpg|Keychain Box Rock_Zurafa_1.JPG|In Title Screen 1.jpeg|Face Bolt 2.jpeg|Zurafa 3.jpeg|Rock 4.jpeg|R145 5.jpeg|WB http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79_X5CuarB4 Rock Zurafa recolor from the Crushing Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Blog posts Category:Balance Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade Merchandise Category:Beyblade Parts Category:Browse Category:B Category:Benkei Is Run Away Category:Defense Category:Dark Nebula Category:Season 1 Beyblades Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Stamina Category:Season 3 Beyblades